List of Drillimation references in video games
This is a complete list of Drillimation references hidden within video games. ''ARMS'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Nintendo, Bandai Namco Studios *One of Twintelle's alternate costumes largely resembles Kagami Hiiragi. They were able to do this as Namco was involved in the production of the game. *Rank 7 is called "Driller", in reference to Drillimation's mascot. *Spring Man's default palette is based on the color scheme of Susumu Hori. *Springtron's hobby is "flawless victories", in reference to the mechanic from Super Smash Keyboards. *Part of the baseline for Ribbon Girl's theme uses a few of the exact notes from the Kagami Ochiai cover of Bad Apple!!. *One of Dr. Coyle's victory quotes is "Who's number one now?", in reference to Wataru's victory quote from the English version of Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2. ''Baby Alive: The Video Game'' :Origin: Island of Sally :Studio(s): Unknown *The band featured wears outfits that are nearly identical to a few characters from Touhou Project. ''Cuphead'' :Origin: Canada :Studio(s): Studio MDHR *The gameplay was inspired by the looks of Baraduke and Angry German Kid, according to reviews. *One of the proposed concepts for the main character was a design of Susumu Hori. ''Gunslinger Fallen Roads'' :Origin: Alexonia :Studio(s): Streetwolf, Tenma Games *One of Sayaka's alternate costumes features Konata Izumi's driller outfit. ''Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Namco *Susumu Hori makes a cameo appearance in a village. ''Mario and Luigi'' series :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): AlphaDream, Nintendo ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *One of the final boss's moves is based on the spell cards of Sakuya Izayoi from Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' *Kamek in-game wears an outfit that is nearly identical to Marisa Kirisame's clothes, even though it's blue instead of the normal black. The sleeves are also longer and the hat doesn't have a bow in it. ''Mario Party 4'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Hudson Soft, Nintendo *Bowser references Lucky Star in one of his lines during the final battle, with him saying "Thank your lucky stars you made it this far!" Many players are assuming that Konata and her friends helped the player get to Bowser. ''Microsoft Solitaire'' :Origin: United States :Studio(s): Microsoft Corporation *One of the card backs in early versions use the background on the title screen to Lucky Star. ''Minecraft'' :Origin: Sweden :Studio(s): Mojang AB *Several fan-made mods based on The Drillimation Series have been made for the game, such as having the mechanics from Touhou Project in-game. *One of the splash texts reads "I wanna share love with you!" This is a reference to Konata's line when she meets Susumu Hori for the first time. Another splash text reads "Well, there you go!", referencing the famous line said by Marisa in Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom. ''Overwatch'' :Origin: United States :Studio(s): Blizzard Entertainment *The leader of the Shimada Clan is named "Soujirou", similar to Lord Soujirou from Lucky Star. ''Pac-Man World Rally'' :Origin: United States :Studio(s): Smart Bomb Interactive, Bandai Namco Entertainment *Susumu Hori appears as an unlockable racer in the PSP port of the game, along with Puchi. ''Paper Mario'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Intelligent Systems, Nintendo *One of the items is collectively named Lucky Star. This item increases Mario's attack and defense power, and like in the games, the object is used as an invincibility power against a Magikoopa. ''Pokémon'' series :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Game Freak, Nintendo ''Pokémon Red and Blue'' *Satoshi Tajiri confirmed in an interview that Ninetales' tails are based on Ran Yakumo. ''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' *The name Lucky Channel is used for the radio in-game. ''Pokémon Black and White'' *Ken Sugimori, who worked at Drillimation Studios from 1984 until 1989, stated that Caitlin was said to be a Touhou-like character. During the time he was at Drillimation, he animated episodes of Lucky Star and provided the artworks for most of the games in the Driller Engine 1 Era. **Hironobu Yoshida, another artist who also worked at Drillimation, attempted a design of Caitlyn in the exact same style that is used in Pokémon Black and White as early as 1990. It was originally planned to appear in Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, before ZUN replaced it with Patchouli Knowledge. He worked on all Drillimation games up until the end of the Driller Engine 2 era, where he left. ''Pokémon X and Y'' :Main Article: The Drillimation Pokémon Challenge *As part of a deal with Drillimation, they have added something for post-game players to chew on called The Drillimation Challenge, where players battle four characters from the Chuhou Joutai series in the style of the Elite Four. In this game, the characters are drawn in the Ken Sugimori style, not the standard Drillimation style. **Drillimation did this tribute for when Ken Sugimori worked at Drillimation at the time. ''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' *The Drillimation Challenge appears in this game again, but with a different arrangement of Pokémon and trainers. A notable difference is that Ryuta and Kumiko are not present as two of the challengers but Yumi Ochiai and Hiroki Takajima as replacements. ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' *One trainer on Route 5 is named Yuka in all versions of the game, in reference to Yuka Kazami. *One trainer in Mount Lanakila says Dr. Manhole's famous line, "Have at You!", before a battle. ''Pop'n Music'' series :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Konami *A small number of Drillimation remixes appear in the game starting from the 20th installment. *Susumu Hori, Konata Izumi, Reimu Hakurei, and Marisa Kirisame appear in the 23rd installment of the game as playable characters. Konami announced they will not return in any future installments due to licensing reasons. **Wataru Hoshi and Chuta Bigbang cameo in Susumu's winning animation on a newspaper article. Anna Hottenmeyer also cameos in Susumu's losing animation, with her laughing at him. **Susumu and Konata dressed in their Lucky Star Kingdom dress robes appear in Konata's winning animation. In her losing animation, Lord Soujirou cameos there, forcing Konata dressed as a maid to work on the house. **Alice Margatroid and Remilia Scarlet cameo in Reimu's animations. **Cirno, Patchouli, and Flandre Scarlet cameo in Marisa's animations. ''Portal'' :Origin: United States :Studio(s): Valve *The game was said to be inspired by the mechanics of Yukari Yakumo creating gaps and going through them. ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'' :Origin: United States, France :Studio(s): South Park Digital Studios, Ubisoft *One ultra move is called "Full-Bore", which is a reference to Holinger-Z's theme of the same name in Killer Minecraft: Immaterial and Missing Power. The user then uses a drill-like weapon much like Susumu Hori to attack the enemy. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Nintendo *One of the card minigames in the North American version is collectively named Lucky Stars. ''Super Mario Maker'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Nintendo *Susumu Hori, Konata Izumi, Wataru Hoshi, Leopold Slikk, James Rolfe, Susumu Takajima, Kagami Ochiai, Reimu Hakurei, and Marisa Kirisame all make cameos for costume Mario if their respective Amiibo figures are scanned. Their voice clips can also be heard, voiced by their respective actors in both the Japanese and international versions. Specifically, their stage clear themes can be heard upon climbing the flagpole. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Nintendo *If the player tries to scan any of the Drillimation Amiibo into the game, it will simply not scan and give a humorous message mentioning the character's personality. The following list below is a list of messages that appear: **'Susumu Hori' - What's this? I don't think I have seen that pluckly driller who sounds nearly like Mario. **'Wataru Hoshi' - What's this? I don't think I have seen this astronaut who sounds like Luigi. C'mon, let's cross the stars! **'Konata Izumi' - What's this? I don't think I have seen this blue-haired lottie - who just looks like Princess Peach, in terms of her outfit. Wait a minute, wrong one. **'Leopold Slikk' - What's this? We've never seen this hacker who pounds keyboards and hacks into computers. **'James Rolfe' - What's this? An angry nerd? That reminds me, we need to replay some of the past. **'Susumu Takajima' - What's this? The president of another gaming world? Man, wonder how he's doing. **'Kagami Ochiai' - What's this? A rainbow-haired girl who loves to sing? I hear that she now has blue and purple hair - or perhaps a queen I may say! **'Reimu Hakurei' - What's this? I don't think we've seen this shaman from centuries past. I haven't played that game in years - wonder how my reflexes are doing? **'Marisa Kirisame' - What's this? A witch from the same time period? Sure, she can give Mario stars, but they're probably dangerous, as much as a bright beam. ''Tenma All-Star Fighters'' :Origin: Alexonia, Vicnora :Studio(s): Tenma Games Tugaganda *One of Taosuke's alternate outfits is inspired by Sumireko Usami's outfit from Killer Minecraft 5: Urban Legend in Limbo. ''Wario: Master of Disguise'' :Origin: Japan :Studio(s): Suzak, Nintendo *Terrormisu's human form has her wearing nearly the exact same gown worn by Konata in the anime, with the exception of her long yellow gloves. Category:Drillimation in Culture Category:Drillimation